real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Black Hebrews
The Extreme Black Hebrews are an extremist offshoot of the Black Hebrew movement that combines black supremacy and anti-Semitism. They are openly racist and volatile with ever-increasing aggression and apocalyptic in nature, fuelled by an irrational hatred of all White people and a belief that Jesus will return to purge the world of all Whites, their leaders have openly said that Whites are to be either killed or enslaved and they share a similar contempt for Jews, who they see as "false" as well as continental Africans, who they believe sold their ancestors into slavery. Many Extreme Black Hebrew groups believe that African-Americans are the Tribe of Judah(also known as Jews), and that the other eleven tribes of Israel are comprised by various Native American and Hispanic groups in the Americas. These churches generally fall under the One West Camp, a name originating from its first location, One West 125th Street in Harlem. Martin Luther King and the Civil Rights Movement are decried as a failure by the Extreme Black Hebrews and they call on all gays to be executed while also enforcing strict laws on women being subservient to men as well as blaming abortions on the "so-called White man". Some of their actions are shared via Youtube or other websites and have included such things as taunting a White woman until she was reduced to tears, berating a Jewish Holocaust survivor with chants of "Hail Hitler!" and cheering as a White man bows down and kisses at the feet of their street preachers, asking forgiveness for the crimes of his race. This behavior is not condoned by true Black Hebrews and many other African-American groups see the Extreme Black Hebrews as dangerous, misguided or even racist - sadly they have still managed to gain some popularity with poor or embittered African-Americans and their racist propaganda of a future uprising against the Whites and a return to the "true way" of God is tempting to those who have experienced hardship or who feel alienated by society. One of the most disturbing videos released by an Extreme Black Hebrew cult was a a 2007 documentary. In one scene from "The Gods of Times Square," an extremist Hebrew Israelite preacher delivers a sermon with his foot planted on the back of a white man laying flat on the sidewalk, arms splayed at his sides. A second preacher approaches the camera. "White boy, you're next," he warns. "All you white people get ready for war. We're coming for you, white boys. Negroes are the real Jews. Get ready for war!" In 2019, three civilians, one police officer, and the two assailants were killed in a shooting at a kosher supermarket in Jersey City, New Jersey. The assailants, David Nathaniel Anderson and Francine Graham, were members of a One West Camp church called the Israelite Church of God in Jesus Christ. Gallery Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Cults Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Priest Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Psycological Abusers Category:Propagandist Category:Mongers Category:Totalitarians Category:Genocidal Category:Hate groups Category:Anti-Semetic